The use of digital data paths, such as T1/E1 data paths, have become common in telephony systems as an effective means to transmit and receive voice or other audio signals. In a typical telephony system, voice or audio signals are digitally encoded and formatted for transmission over the digital data path. A typical digital data transmission provides multiple channels for carrying streams of digital encoded audio signals. A standard T1 transmission, for example, provides 24 voice channels, each digitized at 64,000 bps, combined into a single 1.5 Mbps digital stream (8,000 bps signaling), and carried over two pairs of regular copper telephone wires.
One type of telephony system that utilizes digital data paths is a computerized call center having multiple agents or operators for handling inbound and outbound telephone calls. One example of call center includes multiple headsets connected to a digital communications server (DCS) that receives, processes and transmits digital encoded audio signals over T1/E1 date paths. The headsets have microphones and earphones to allow operators or agents to receive and transmit audio signals via the DCS. Expansion of an existing call center of this type is limited, however, because a limited number of headsets can be installed on a single DCS.
Operator interface cards in the DCS allow the use of headsets but also limit the connection distance from the DCS and significantly decrease the system capacity. Channel banks and Private Automatic Branch Exchanges (PABX's) can also be used to expand a telephony system, but they are very complicated to set up and expensive to buy. Channel banks and PABX's also require additional use of telephones at the agent workstations. The additional telephones are an additional expense, take up workspace, and add another level of complexity to the system installation.
Accordingly, a need exists for an adapter for connecting additional headsets or other audio communications devices to a digital data path in a telephony system. A need also exists for an audio communications device adapter that allows additional headsets or audio communications devices to be easily and cost effectively connected to a digital data path, such as a T1/E1 data path, without requiring unnecessary equipment.